random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bowser
Welcome Hey CCs and Cream, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited ..., you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- AgentP (Talk) 17:47, August 9, 2010 Hey! What's up? Remember me? Ferblover? Or as I'm called on here Yakko. Are you still using Larry (my platypus) fairly? Let me know is PC TV'10 tries to steal him. Yakko SpongeBob I know right. Patrick looks better in seson 1. by User:MrJoshbumstead on 2-8-11. Hello. Thanks for giving more ifno on my story by User:MrJoshbumstead Polls Can you help me make polls on my wiki? http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Complipedia Here's the poll: Which of these Compliens is your favorite? Zyxtery Totomple Tileile Molecool Celestower Xypholone CompliensCreator00 19:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Viruses Error Message 2.png Compliens Error.png Error Message.png Error Message 2.png Compliens Error.png Error Message.png RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST Can you announce the winners now? The friendly Fanshee 20:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ocarina of Time 3D I can tell your a Zelda fan as well, do you have OoT 3D? If you do, where are you at in the game? I've became Adult Link, trying to Alternate Phineas 12:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Do you have the original? I was thinking about downloading it for Wii Ware. And I can tell the weapon i'm looking for is a Bow and Arrow, i've searched the town. Where is it? I found a bow and arrow game and got a perfect score, but that only gave me 50 Rupees. Alternate Phineas 04:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I did. I went in the grave and all I found was a Ocarina song that makes it day. Alternate Phineas 06:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I was wondering if the book meant the music sheet or not. Alternate Phineas 06:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Beat OoT 3D I beat it and I unlocked Master Quest. I would of beat it sooner, but I just put the game down for a while. And also because of Gannon, I went to go get three red faries (Which I never ended up using) and beat him. I also got extra defense from one of the bigger faries. I liked the ending, but it confused me. Young Link walks into the part of the Castle where Zelda is, but did the events of Ganondorf still happen? Alternate Phineas 19:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Zelda Badge Track Okay! Alternate Phineas 08:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean the badge track thing? Alternate Phineas 06:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) go to the WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you are sick of pokemon and whant something new for once Add me Can you add me to your blog post? http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CCs_and_Cream/List_of_Users Kh2cool 19:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) WOW WOW! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Everything's Better With Perry 00:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Help! Chat please! I saw those while checking the 3DS blog, but thanks anyways! Everything's Better With Perry 02:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHH! 418px|rightREBECCA BLACK UPLOADED A NEW VIDEO! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIF- wait... let's just say, there's a good reason to watch this certain video... because.... um..... well...... I can't really say what it is hear... when I noticed it I said YEEEEEEEES! But I think you might go: ಠ_ಠ ...lolz. Everything's Better With Perry 06:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I remember now... did you get what I meant though... if you press 3/0:05? Everything's Better With Perry 07:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ʘ‿ʘ Everything's Better With Perry 07:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's official, i'm putting Rebecca Black in The Epic Story of Meap Chapter 2... Everything's Better With Perry 07:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, ʘ‿ʘ3 Is Rebecca Black being in the story really that good? Wow, I didn't know.. maybe chapter two should include some... "fanservice: in it... 0_0/lolz Everything's Better With Perry 07:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Skyloft floats because.. rocket boosters! At the bottom... made by...... maybe Tingle loaned a bunch of balloons so it could... hm... maybe it floats because Rebecca Black's sound waves are enough to send it skyward... Everything's Better With Perry 07:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Speaking of Zelda, I got Majora's Mask on the virtual console (And Star Fox 64.. which I beat...). I'm only past the first section of the game, where you turn back into Young Link and get the Deku Mask. Everything's Better With Perry 07:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I got to go. Everything's Better With Perry 07:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever beaten Majora's Mask? I plan on saving the game for a little later, after I finish getting all the stars and green stars in Super Mario Galazy 2, Finish Epic Mickey again, Beat Twilight Princess, and replay some other games like Sonic Colors and Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension so that the wait for November doesn't seem as long... basically, this is my November put together in paint: Now I just need money! ... and more painteince... Everything's Better With Perry 08:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) XD it cusses a lot though! [[User:Alternate Phineas|Everything's Better With Perry] 00:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Icon Your icon is Gaepora, the king of Skyloft, right? Everything's Better With Perry 01:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I saw that the Zelda wiki didn't have a picture for him, so I added your icon to his page. Everything's Better With Perry 01:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that that's Gaepora? From one of the magazines? Everything's Better With Perry 02:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Someone on the Zelda Wiki needs a source for it. Everything's Better With Perry 02:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Testing Reply Yes please. :) I can haz cheezburger? 00:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You have a PS3, right? What's your PSN? Everything's Better With Perry 02:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) JUST Blu-Rays? Not even games? Wow. Everything's Better With Perry 02:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so it's not fully yours. That sucks. Maybe you can make a account on the system. (I made a UK one to get a UK exclusive Sonic Generations demo.... lolz) Everything's Better With Perry 02:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC)